


Surprise

by Des_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_T/pseuds/Des_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes back to the bunker after escaping from hell but something seems odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Hey Cas, are you… Are you alright?” asked Sam when he saw him standing by the door.  
“Sure, Sam. Why do you ask?”  
“I just thought… Nevermind.”

Cas sat down behind the table and placed his hands on the wooden surface. Something seemed odd. Everything was right but something in his face just didn’t seem normal. He smiled at Sam and clicked tongue. “So, where’s Dean?” he asked and Sam swallowed a piece of apple. “He’s somewhere around, maybe in his room.” Sam shrugged and sat down behind his laptop. The sound of the keyboard clicking was very irritating to Cas. He got up and yawned. “Well, I’m going to check on him.” Sam raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. His suspicion grew larger every minute. 

Meanwhile Dean was lying in his bed with headphones in his ears and he seemed like he was sleeping. Cas didn’t want to scare him, so instead he just walked over to his wardrobe and stood there. After a while Dean opened his eyes and noticed Cas, then he took off the headphones and cracked his knuckles. “How long have you been there?” he asked while stretching his arms. But Castiel just shrugged and tilted his head a little. “What’s up Cas? Is everything alright?” Dean stood up and put on his grey t-shirt. “I’m the one who should be asking that.” There was something in his eyes that Dean couldn’t recognize. Was it sadness? Confusion?

“Well I’m alright, being back in hell was fun but I’m glad Lucifer’s gone you know, for Sam’s sake. Now we just have to deal with Amara and we’re good. So we’re having a day off and if you excuse me, I’m gonna grab some food ‘cause I’m very hungry.” He patted Castiel on the shoulder and wanted to leave but Cas immediately grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. “Is there something wrong? You can tell me Cas, you know that.” Dean felt weird, a bit abashed but he wouldn’t show that in front of the angel. 

“Dean I... I have something to tell you. And it won’t wait.” Cas seemed very frightened and wouldn’t let go of Dean’s hand, which made the man seemingly uncomfortable. “What is it?” Dean raised his eyebrows and went closer to Cas as he requested. But before he could say anything, Cas opened his mouth and slowly put his lips the Dean’s cheek. He could feel the man’s heartbeat getting faster so he went lower but when he got to Dean’s neck, Dean pushed him away. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean shouted and clenched his fists. He felt dizzy and didn’t know what to do. Castiel smirked and closed the door with one movement of his hand. There was definitely fear in Dean’s eyes and yet he didn’t shout for help. Castiel pushed him on the bed and then sat on his body like it was a normal thing. Then he lowered himself and started kissing him passionately. The man couldn’t resist, as he always wanted this to happen but he never had enough courage. He closed his eyes and let Cas take control of him. 

“Oh, Dean. How do you feel now?” whispered Cas when he moved to Dean’s neck. As Dean was gasping for breath, he somehow managed to respond with simple “good”. “Okay, remember this moment because I’m about to tell you something.” Dean heard what the angel said but didn’t really pay attention as he was obviously busy with something else.

“I can destroy The Darkness. I can do it. But only if you and your brother will get out of my way. Can you hear me?” Dean shakily nodded. “Good. Now, do you want to know what happened in hell? Oh don’t worry, I’ll tell you. Your poor little angel felt so left out and unnecessary. He felt so bad that he said yes. He said yes to me.” Dean froze and looked at Cas with his mouth opened. So that’s why he acted like that. He wanted to push him off but Castiel just laughed. “Oh stop it, you know you’ll never win. Not again.” He put his hand into one of the pockets on his trench coat and pulled out an old-looking blade. 

“Sam! Help!” Dean started shouting but Castiel just laughed. “He can’t hear you. He can’t save you.” With his last words Castiel swung the blade and stabbed Dean into the chest. The lying man started coughing up blood but that didn’t seem enough for the angel. He swung his blade once again and this time he cut the man’s neck. Dean started gasping for air while the light red blood was pouring everywhere. Cas finally stood up and looked at dying Dean with satisfaction. “That’s what you get when you try to fight hell.” he smirked and walked out of the door, leaving dying Dean behind.

Now it was Sam’s turn.


End file.
